The invention generally relates to fluid valves for coolingheating systems in marine, aircraft and automobiles and in particular to temperature pressure fluid valves such as found in Classes 137, 222, 236, and 251.
Temperature, pressure valves employing bimetalic elements and phase and vapor change diaphragms in conjunction with compression springs and mechanical members are so well known that they are described in many service manuals and other similar publications.
Shaped memory alloys of nickel and titanium were discoved in 1962 and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,851, 3,351,463, 3,352,650, 3,352,722, 3,391,882, 3,403,238 and 3,416,342.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide a safe, reliable and simple temperature, pressure valve for service in the marine, aeronautical and automotive disciplines.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a maintenance free economical temperature, pressure valve.